Secret Santa
by birds of morrigan
Summary: ON HIATUS The twins have organized a house secret santa, and Harry pulls out the one name he wishes he had never seen...............multiple pairings, pov
1. 24 Days 'til Christmas

Had a new idea floating around, thought i'd test it out. Now i have to get a few things straight before i start it off. It's a bit of AU, i admit, because i'm changing the ages around. Nothing too drastic, just making percy and oliver and that gang a year or two younger, because i want Harry and the Gang to be a bit older than they normally would if i put those people in the story (i mean, a bit of romance with 13 yr olds? not really gonna work). So let's say Percy and Oliver 17, the twins 16, golden trio 15, and ginny 14. It's really not going to be that important in the story but i wanted to get that cleared up before anyone asked me questions about it. So without further ado, here is chapter 1.

Birds of Morrigan

* * *

24 Days 'til Christmas

It was a cold morning in Gryffindor Tower as Harry and Ron headed down the stairs to meet Hermione for breakfast. Before they could reach the portrait however, they were greeted by a great ruckus, in the form of the Weasley twins.

"Step up Step up!"

"Form a line people! Right there that's–"

"it! Keep them coming keep them coming. Put your-"

"names into the hat! Yes, very good. Now then,"

"move aside, let the other people through! Come on-"

"just move your scrawny ars-oh, hello Hermione."

* * *

Harry helped himself to more eggs before continuing his badgering as Hermione tried to read the newspaper, the usual morning routine.

"So let me get this straight. They've decided to get the whole house involved." he said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yes."

"For a secret santa?"

"Yes." By now, other people were leaning in.

"Why?"

Slamming down her copy of the Daily Prophet, she said " Oh honestly, you're not going to leave me alone, are you?" At the answering nods she continued. " Maybe they've just decided to add a bit more Christmas spirit. Merlin knows we all need a more these days."

"But Hermione" Neville piped up, "these are the _twins_ we're talking about."

"Yes" Ginny added, "Those two are going to sneak something into it. I've grown up with them, remember?"

"You all don't think I know that already?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "But pranks or not I honestly think it's a good idea. Maybe this time they twins will surprise us?" Pause "Besides, they're technically not doing anything wrong so I can't use my Prefect status to make them stop."

"Surely you can sneak something in" said Ron, wiping his face on a napkin.

"NoI can't Ronald!" she said "Thanks for finally coming up for air! I've already checked the rule books and there is absolutely _nothing_ against Secret Santas, even ones run by the Weasley twins."

"Besides, when you think of it, there's really nothing they could possibly do. We'll all just get an extra present come Christmas morning"

"Good point, Harry" said Dean, "So, what's the rules? Any limits, that sort of thing?"

"Actually it's quite clever. I worked it all out with them earlier. If you want to be in it just put your name on a slip of parchment into the hat of theirs sitting in the common room. Tonight everyone will get a chance to draw a name out of the hat. Now here's the clever bit. They're going to charm each bit of parchment so when the person pulls it out of the hat, along with a name there's going to be a task or riddle of some sort that will steer you in the right direction of what to get the person. And it's charmed to the person who receives it as well, so what I might get by pulling your name out of the hat, Ginny, is not what Dean would get." For some reason this statement earned a blushing glance between the two said persons.

"That sounds like a tricky bit of magic, there." commented Seamus.

"I know," said Hermione dryly, "makes you wonder what they could have gotten on their OWLS."

"Well," said Oliver, walking up to the group, "I'm in. Looks like it could be fun. Can't wait to find out who my secret santa will be. Harry, practice tonight right after dinner. Only an hour or so we'll be doing the real practices this weekend"

"Gotcha, Ol" said Harry. Turning to his friends he said "We better get to class. Wouldn't want to be late for Double Potions" From the groans that followed him, Harry was pretty sure that his friends' greatest wish was to be late for Double Potions, but he had enough detentions as it was without adding a few more, especially now that he's going to need time to be someone's secret santa.

* * *

The day passed quickly and without incident, unless you count the fightwith the suit of armor on the 4th floor, and Harry was more than grateful to collapse on top of the common room chair after Oliver's rigorous, albeit short, practice.

After Hermione's incessant prodding and nagging, however, Harry finally set about doing his Divination homework assigned by Professor Trelawney this afternoon.

"I don't know why you two continue to take that subject. It's absolute rubbish!" commented Hermione, looking up from her Arithmancy problems.

"Well it's not like we're taking a million other subjects that we can just turn to when we want to give up, Hermione" said Ron, "besides, we're only got a year left."

"I did not 'give up' as you say!" she spat out "Just because I have the intelligence to take more subjects doesn't mean that I gave up by dropping one"

"So what, I'm stupid because I don't take as many classes as you?"

Harry tuned out the now normal sounds of his two best friends bickering and continued to fill out as many creative ways for him to die this month ('hmm knocked out by a falling Christmas ornament, that's a good one. I suppose that should happen before Christmas so it's not a really happy death').

Just as he finished up his last entry (fell through the while ice skating on a lake) the twins entered-as they always do- with a grand flourish.

"Attention! Attention. Ginny and Oliver are getting the stragglers from the dorms. Now before we begin, let me say a few words"

"And me, dear brother!"

"Yes, yes, come on come closer all of you because-"

"This is the most fantastic moment in the Gryffindor house so far this year!"

"Rightly said, Forge, rightly said. Now everyone form a line."

"We've made no discriminations between age or sex, though we wouldn't say no--"

"Boys!"

"Sorry Hermione. Wouldn't want to hurt the ickle first year's ears!"

"Hey that rhymes"

"Right you are. We should make a poem about it. Ickle first years with such lovely ears-"

"About to be soiled by your randy peers"

"From stories of parties and far too much butterbeer-"

"BOYS!"

"Yes so back to the point. You might not know who you get, and they might not know you, but I'm-"

"Sure you'll all become friends very soon!"

"So..."

"Without further delay..."

"Let's begin!"

The older students hung back and watched the younger years scramble to the hats before following in a much more (or so they told themselves) dignified pace before joining the line. Harry had to laugh at the faces people made as they looked at their parchments: some were overjoyed, others looked like they were holding a one way ticket onto the River Styx.

"Look at them! How bad can it be? It's just Christmas presents!"

"I know mate, it's not like you're not getting your friends gifts as well just because you don't pick them." Ron reached into the hat, "Now let's see what I got." As he opened the parchment, Ron's expression changed to one of shock, than horror, than happiness.

"I take it you're happy then, mate?"

Ron jumped as though scared. "What? Yeah, yeah, good pick."

"Well aren't you going to tell us who it is?"

"Harry! This is secret santa. _Secret_ being the operative word here."

"Yeah I'm going to have to agree with Hermione on this one. No telling until Christmas" Ron said, giving a weak smile. "Now come on, it's your turn!"

Harry turned to the grinning Weasley twins and reached his hand into the hat. Turning away he opened the parchment and glanced at the name written there in loopy, spindly writing.

'Bloody hell.'

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! First chapter done. Anyone care to take a guess as to who Harry has?

I haven't decided who everyone has to if someone has a good idea i'll be more than happy to take it. It's my hope to keep this piece from turning into a cliche bit of fan fiction, though.

So drop me a line and tell what you think.

Like it? Hate it?

Should i throw it out or keep going?

Thanks!

and remember to click that little button on the botton


	2. Fred and George's Surprise

1A/N: Wow! So many reviews I honestly didn't expect anyone to review, except my friends who would take pity on me and tell me it's nice even when my story is really rubbish. Thanks to: **thequeeneb**, **but he hit me first**, **oONatOo**, **na-no-the-wonder**, **blackangelkitty**,** x3 Ginny Weasley x3**, **deepred316**, **wicked cool whiz**, **violette**, **hAzElEyEs**, **tib**, **NYGiantYankee **(dallas cowboys rule), **darklordbob**, **harrystwinfromhell**, **the tall violets**, **psycho-ellie**, **harry'ssecretadmirer**, **thewaytoheaven**, **depth.of.a.shadow**., **slam a revolving door**, **warrioratheart**, **R.K.R**, **misswtch**, **hollow13**, **ravenyofthedarkness2rock**, **rachel**, **nightblue**, **billy**, **miadragonlover**, **KCOVL**, **lyra cruz**, **brittagirl**, **bookluvr4life**, **krazykrazykt**, **bananna15**, **spacecow**, **ashyra-the-amarog**, **torri-chiobie**, **annie evans**, **spiderlily**, **forever harry**, **school-of-rock101**, **dark672**, **moon of the court**, **theirofblueness**, **smittened by marauders**, **rachael**, **anna**, **queencate**, **m'rika**, **merchant-of-death**, **poison blossom**, **fizzing whizbeez**, **bookworm92**, and **bonnythebunny**. Whew! Ok now that's over there's a few things I hope to address. But I'd rather do it at the end of the chapter so people will actually take a read. Do take a look though because I'll answer some questions I received and maybe drop some hints for future chapters. Oh and if I forgot anyone I apologize! So, without further ado, may I present to you Chapter 2! (Oh the rhymes)

Birds of Morrigan

* * *

23 Days 'til Christmas

The next day dawned bright, early, and cheerful, much to the chagrin of the 5 boys trying to sleep in the 5th year gryffindor dorm. The birds were chirping, the charmed armor was singing, and even the Whomping Willow seemed almost, well, _happy_, this morning. Okay, not really, but it certainly seemed that way to the annoyed fifteen year olds as they grudgingly got up to start their day. All that is, except one Mr. Harry Potter. It wasn't until Ron physically forced him out of bed that he started to actually pay attention to the world and come out of his haze.

After being forcibly shoved into his uniform, Ron proceeded to drag Harry down the stairs and to the Great Hall for breakfast, where Hermione was, as usual, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Cheer up mate. Hogsmeade weekend in two days, after all!"

Harry muttered something unintelligible and speared his morning sausage which much more gusto that usually necessary, ignoring the chatter around him until he had finished his meal, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Harry, you looked like you haven't slept!" Hermione observed as they made their way over to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Took a bloody long time to get him out of bed this morning, as well. What's going on?" Ron asked as Harry managed to trip over his feet for the second time as they fought their way through the snow. Finally, as they walked into the warm climate of Greenhouse Three, Harry replied.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about my Secret Santa all night."

"Did you get someone special then?"

"You could say that." Harry muttered darkly. Unfortunately more talking was cut off as Professor Sprout began the lesson.

* * *

After classes, Harry and Ron were enjoying a chess game, in which Harry was losing spectacularly, when Fred and George appeared in the Common Room.

"Well what do you want to do tonight, dear brother?" asked George, a comically bored expression on his face.

"Well, we _could _work on our Secret Santas, or do homework, or maybe we could vegetate." said Fred, as Ron's knight demolished Harry's rook with a rather barbaric strike.

"Oh, brilliant idea! Let's vegetate!"

"Hey Ronnie-kins, would you like to vegetate with us?" When Ron ignored the twins they decided to approach the concentrating pair.

"What vegetable should he be?" inquired George, as he stepped in front of the fireplace, effectively blocking the light as Ron pondered his next move.

"Can you leave us alone, please? We're trying to play a game." As usual, Ron's pleas were ignored as his brothers continued to pester him while Harry watched on with a grin on his face.

"Eggplant?"

"No!"

"Zucchini?"

"NO!"

"Oh I know! Be an acorn squash!"

"I don't want to be an acorn squash!"

"And why not? Acorn squashes are wicked, ickle Ron."

"I don't want to bloody vegetate!"

"Ron! Such language! What would our dear, sweet mum think about that?"

"Break her poor heart, it would."

"Or Hermione, for that matter."

"Just bugger off and leave me alone!"

"Fine, fine, but only this one time Ron"

"We'll be back!"

"Finally!" said Ron, exasperated "Let's get on with the game, then." In a few moves, Harry was thoroughly trounced, as he had been laughing too hard to concentrate anyway.

* * *

"No, no you've got it wrong in paragraph three, Ron. Switching spells aren't really about transforming—"

"Hermione, do we have to follow the parchment?" Harry interrupted, looking up from his own Transfiguration homework.

"What are you talking about?" she said, with a perplexed look on her face.

"The parchment, the Secret Santa parchment. Do we have to follow what's written there?"this time a strange look was in his eyes, or perhaps it was just the firelight reflecting in his glasses.

"Well I suppose you don't _have_ to. They're more like guidelines, really. What's written on the parchment is supposed to lead to what the person would most desire from you" At this statement, Ron jerked up from his corrected essay to stare at his two chatting friends.

"Actually, Hermione..." The twins had decided to intrude on the conversation.

"that's not really true. You see,"

" we might have left something out when we were discussing the guidelines with you." At this statement, Hermione gave them an annoyed look.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. See, once you put your name into the hat, you are magically obligated to follow what's on the parchment you receive," explained Fred.

"The riddle is just to make it more fun. Brilliant idea, wouldn't you agree?"

"I know I would."

"Thank you, brother dear."

"You're welcome" Fred said, with a tip of an imaginary hat.

"Wait, so we _have_ to follow what's on the card?" asked Ron, looking befuddled.

"That's usually what 'magically obligated' means, Ronnie-kins" said George

"Oh shut up." he said, scathingly.

"Well it's not our fault you lack the intelligence—"

"Wait, what happens if we don't follow the parchment?" interrupted Harry for the second time that night.

"If you don't follow it? Well, "

"It's quite ingenious, you see. We've added a bit of a hex so that if you don't follow the parchment–" The twins gave a dramatic pause as the other three teens leaned closer.

"You're be stuck withe permanent acne–"

"Well, not permanent."

"Right, right, but pretty darn close. It'll wear off in about-"

"Two years, give or take." At their shocked expressions, the twins attempted to console them.

"Now, don't look so horrified. I mean–"

"Who would try to get out of it anyway? It's all in the spirit of Christmas!" And with that parting remark, the twins flounced away to spread even _more_ Christmas cheer.

As Ron and Harry trudged up to bed later on, they were still discussing the new information they had received about the Secret Santa.

"Blimey, I wouldn't want to end up looking like Eloise Midgen for the rest of my time at Hogwarts" commented Ron as they changed into pajamas and prepared for bed.

"Yeah I know. Horrible, isn't it?" said Harry absently, his mind on his Secret Santa, yet again.

"Well, no worries, though. I mean, you said your Secret Santa was special. Get any redheads?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. Goodnight, Ron"

"Goodnight, Harry." Once again, the Boy-Who-Lived was the Boy-Who-Would-Not-Sleep, as he laid in bed thinking about his supposedly 'special' secret.

* * *

A/N: Not as long as last time, and I apologize for that. Life has been keeping me busy lately but once I finish all my Christmas shopping, the updates will be faster and (hopefully) longer. I've already got ½ of the next chapter done, so no worries.

Now someone mentioned that I Ron said "it's our last year". I meant last year of Divination, just to clear that up.

Also some people pointed out grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta so feel free to point any out for future reference, as I'm much too lazy to go back and change it. But I'll still try to pay extra attention to such things in the next chapter.

And finally, you all thought I'd reveal the Secret Santa, huh? Well, I was planning on it, but imagine my surprise when 0 out of 55 reviews guessed who the person was! So I think I'll keep you all hanging.

Click the little button on the bottom please.


	3. In Which Harry Goes to Hogsmeade

1A/N Merry Christmas! I've been delayed again in writing this thing. It's all in my head you see, but as I sat down on Thursday to write the next few chapters I fell asleep for 4 hours! The only bad thing about the holiday season, plenty of colds to go around. Now, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **thequeeneb, Tina1587, Christy, Supermal, Merchant-of-Death, M'rika, brittagirl, FizzingWhizbeez, MadnessLover, Amelda Marcos, lilpeng1, yellow jelly, hAzElEyEs, Gimlihamster, School-of-Rock101, HarrysTwinFromHell**, and those who don't review but still read. I quite like you as well, though dropping a line once every, oh, I don't know, 3 chapters wink wouldn't be bad either. I Oh and something I've forgotten for the last 2 chapters:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury and so on and so forth and for this chapter 'Fairytale of New York' belongs to the Pogues

* * *

22 Days 'til Christmas

Friday passed without any significance. No house points were lost from the Gryffindor 5th years (no potions class either), and loads of homework was assigned as the teachers tried to fill as much information as possible into each student's brain before the holidays. Saturday however, was a different story for the Gryffindors, as it was the first Hogsmeade weekend since the introduction of Secret Santa, and they were all eager to get a start on their shopping.

* * *

The trio has decided to head into Hogsmeade together, and then meet up at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers after they completed their shopping. As soon as they arrived, they split off into different directions. Harry proceeded to walk down the street, passing each store as he tried to decide which one to go into. The post office was his first stop, to pick up packets of what he could Owl Order for his friends. He still had to get them gifts, after all. There was a small jewelry cart set up and Harry was tempted to take a look (for Hermione, of course) but decided against it and kept on walking. After a shuddering glance at Madame Puddifoots, Harry took a deep breath and entered Gladrags Wizardwear, hoping to find something and get it over with.

The place was surprisingly and horribly crowded with Hogwarts students, and villagers alike, shopping for holiday outfits and gifts. With a sigh Harry made his way to the Teen Wizard's section, which was surprisingly devoid of many Hogwarts students, though Harry did run into Dean Thomas, who was taking great time in choosing between two rather colorful robes that Harry sincerely hoped was for a girl.

After taking a good look at the selection of robes, Harry decided that perhaps they weren't the best choice, and proceeded to take a look around the store. He grabbed a pair of multi-colored socks that sang some song called the 'Rainbow Connection' when they got too dirty for Dobby, and after a second thought, decided to get a pair for Dumbledore, remembering a conversation of many years past. He found a pair that was yellow with purple stars, a perfect compliment for one of the Headmaster's robes.

Unfortunately, socks didn't really go with what he was 'magically obligated' to get for his Secret Santa, and after a final glance around the store, Harry made his purchases and walked out.

Lost in his own thoughts, Harry didn't pay attention to where his feet were taking him and didn't come back to Earth until he ran into a rather solid object.

"Hey watch it! Oh–Harry!" The solid object turned out to be Ron.

"Sorry mate, wasn't paying attention there." It was then Harry realized they were at the jewelry cart. "So, looking for anyone special?" Ron blushed.

"Nah, just looking. There's nothing good there anyway. Fancy a trip to Honeydukes?" he said, effectively changing the topic. Harry agreed, thinking that perhaps he would find something in there that would fall within his 'guidelines'.

Honeydukes was, as usual, filled to the brim and Harry and Ron had to push past some of the smaller students to get inside. Harry snickered as he saw some third year Slytherin trying an acid pop as his friend's egged him on. As he walked passed the yelp was rather hard to miss. As he walked down the aisle, checking off items ('no definitely not getting any Fizzing Whizbees. Billywig stings, honestly!') he finally came across something that could be used: the chocolate section. Chocolate frogs were out of the question, but perhaps some Chocoballs would do the trick and he could be done with it.

Eagerly he looked for the mousse-filled balls of chocolate, but, as fate would have it, there were none left!

"How is this even possible?" Harry moaned, double checking the empty bin. Oh well, he thought, it wasn't a very good idea anyway.

He was going to go ask the shopkeepers if they had some in the back when he noticed the time on the wall. They were late for Hermione! Grabbing Ron, Harry ran out the store and made his way to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

That night, the Common Room was full of noise and excitement of kids trying to blow off some steam before settling down to do their homework on Sunday morning. The twins had brought a lot of butter beer and were passing it around to all their friends. They also had someone managed to get hold of fire whiskey and were trying to convince some of the upperclassmen to hold a drinking contest, until Hermione came and did a marvelous impression of Mrs. Weasley, ending the whole tirade with a threat to write to the Weasley matriarch if they so much as thought about holding a fire whiskey contest in front of the younger students. Ron was between agreeing with Hermione and trying to snag some whiskey for himself, much to her extreme chagrin.

Once that was settled, the trio went back to relaxing by the fire, chatting about school, friends, and of course, the Secret Santa.

"I've finished my person already." said Hermione happily. "It was quite simple once I started looking around."

"Well I haven't yet." Harry commented with a glum look on his face. "I'll take another look the next time we go into Hogsmeade."

"Harry, there _isn't_ another Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break. You'll have to take a look at owl order, I suppose. Ron, you've been awfully quiet. Can't find your person a gift?"

"I'm more than capable of buying a present Hermione–"

"I know that–"

"I know you think that because you just got your present today, no one else would be able to get it before hand—"

"I do not think that Ronald. Take that back or I'll—"

"What, write my mum?"

"Oh so this is what it's about, you want to go drink fire whiskey."

"No I don't!"

"Well let me tell you this. If you so much as go—"

"You can't tell me what to do, Hermione! You're not the queen of the universe, no matter how much you want to be—"

"AND THE BELLS WERE RINGING OUT ON CHRISTMAS DAY!"

The escalating argument, however, was cut off when the twins barged into the common room, shouting Christmas carols on the top of their lungs, and tripping over a leg rest on their way in.

"Oh they didn't." Hermione closed her eyes for a second and prepared to go give a lecture.

"You're a bum! You're a punk!"

"You're an old slut on junk!" The twins seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Wait Hermione, I want to hear this one" Harry commented, snickering

"Lying there almost dead with a drip on that bed"

"You scumbag, you maggot. You cheap lousy faggot." At this, a few first years gasped.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOUR ARSE I PRAY GOD IT'S OUT LAST!"

"That's it, I'm going to the Owlery." Hermione left the common room in a rush. Once Hermione had left, the twins took on a sad, theatrical look.

"I could have been someone." Said George, staggering a little.

"Well so could anyone! You took my dreams away, when I first met you."

"I kept them with me babe" at George calling his brother 'babe', Ron started to cough. "I put them with my own. Can't make it all alone..."

"I've built my dreams around you!."

And with a flourish, both boys bowed and then began to shakily make their way upstairs. Ron turned to look at Harry.

"Mate, Christmas isn't going to come fast enough."

* * *

A/N short i know, but i don't have the time today to write more, and i wanted to get it up

Once again, no one has guessed the secret santa. let me clear some things up. It's a gryffindor house secret santa, which means only gryffindors (though i wouldn't put it past the twins to slip something in) and that means that any gryffindor you've ever read about is up for grabs. the only person who got it right sent me an email with the entire list from hp lexicon, and i'm choosing not to count that as it's not a real guess :-D.

I'm a few chapters behind schedule b/c of sickness/life, but i'm going to try to catch up before school starts up again, and reviews always make me want to work faster.

So questions? comments? concerns? corrections? guesses?

click the little button on the bottom


	4. An Interesting Sunday

A/N Happy New Year!Ok. I'm back from a trip and ready to write more (though I did write a bit on the plane, but not all of it was for Secret Santa. I'm fooling with a new story that won't be posted for awhile, though). Thanks to: **Sarah, deathstreet90, MadnessLover, vegetatingkadoodle, FizzingWhizbeez, dahmadhatter, twisteddagger, ladyBlue Wolf, tohru205, baka-neko-141, pyrochik, NYGiantYankee, Chess07, Ketta dragontamer, Irite4uall, missprongs07, ronhermione4eva2314, the lazy one, Twlight Moon, notyouraverageblond, Celestial Apocalypse, SerpentWitch, Megaluhoo, Idril831, Celebwen Telcontar, shadieladie, ameliefoy, oliversangel, wouldn't you like to know, Shadow Mousie, SnowRose23, Linda, Georgia, starsoverlilynjames, RoyalTigress, i-am-invisible, Bel Air Wolf, witchgrl177, Sammy King, scrivania, Peace7, SilverMoonShining, truffletruffle01, gothiccrannberry, Jeni, longblacksatinlace, SpAzZzZzAtTaCk, FiccieBoy, x3 Ginny Weasley x3, M'rika, Curalium Lacrimo, anna, hAzElEyEs, nickyfox13**, and **krazy-wit-a-k**.

I have to address one thing about the ages again. This is an AU fic. The ages have been manipulated by me, so even though the trio is in 5th year, doesn't necessarily mean anything. I'm not going to include any of the major HBP plots, but if I do slip in some things, don't flame! No one has yet, so I'm hoping I'm doing something right. Ok and now, without further ado, let me present to you chapter 4!

Birds of Morrigan

* * *

21 Days 'til Christmas 

The very next morning the twins stumbled into breakfast, groggy and looking worse for wear, to be treated to catcalls by the older Gryffindor students, looks of awe from the younger ones, and a glare from Hermione. No sooner had they sat down then had the mail arrived and both looked up in horror as a familiar, struggling owl flew pathetically towards them, holding a bright red envelope.

Ron snickered as he watched his brothers grab the howler and try to run out of the Great Hall, only to have the Howler burst into flames just as they reached the doors. Mrs. Weasley, it seems, has impeccable timing, as the twins were put in a position

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY." The voice of the family matriarch echoed through the hall as silence reigned over the tables. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE OF AGE, YOU TWO ARE **IN SCHOOL**! BRINGING SHAME TO THE FAMILY NAME! AND PERCY!"

At this, everyone's heads turned to the stricken 7th year. The twins sighed in relief, thinking that the Howler was done with them. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?" Percy gave the Howler a look of indignation, before ducking his head, obviously embarrassed by the show he and his family were giving the Hogwarts students and teachers.

"YOU TWO, DON'T EVEN _THINK_ OF STAYING AT HOGWARTS OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK. I'LL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME." The Howler finished it's rant with a grand flourish.

The twins turned to look at each other, blood draining from their faces, thinking of the punishment that was waiting for them at the Burrow, and left the hall quickly. Molly Weasley had once again succeeded in something that everyone else had always failed in: scaring Fred and George Weasley.

* * *

Percy was annoyed. That much was obvious as he sat at the table, eating his breakfast silently. It wasn't hard to figure out why. The twins had once again gotten in trouble, and this time, he had been dragged into it. For Percy, everything was appearances. Harry had learned that early on. He watched the Head Boy get up and leave the Great Hall.

* * *

Percy entered his dormitory, thinking about the ruckus that had just occurred. Why had he been dragged into it? Ok, maybe he should have been there to stop him, being Head Boy and all, but he had been busy! Honestly, you would have thought that the other prefects could handle them for just one night, especially that Hermione! 

Then again, the twins barely listened to him, who had the titles of Head Boy and Older Brother. He was surprised Wood hadn't stepped in and tried to stop them from getting drunk, with the 'importance' of quidditch practice and all.

Speaking of Wood, his roommate had appeared in the room, hair and clothes especially ruffled. 'Must of been out flying', he thought. As usual, Wood passed him with a nod and proceeded to get changed, leaving Percy to his inner rambling.

Percy had spent the night studying in the library, away from the Common Room. He has tests in every subject before break, and needed to perfect marks. The Ministry of Magic won't take second best students as it's interns, after all, and Percy planned on going straight to the Ministry as soon as he finished school. He gathered his books and began to head out the door.

"Hey, wait for me! I need to get some work done, too." said Oliver, grabbing his things quickly and following Percy down the stairs and out of the Common Room.

It was unusual for the two boys to be seen together, as they didn't share too many interests, so the trip to the Library was mostly in silence, which suited Percy fine, but apparently not Oliver.

"So, have you gotten something for your Secret Santa yet?" Oliver asked, attempting to make small talk.

"I, unlike other people, am not bothering to waste my time like the twins, partying and doing a _Secret Santa_. I went into Hogsmeade yesterday to find a present for Penelope"

Before the conversation could continue any further, the two boys heard the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"Oy! Ollie, old man!"

"We have something to discuss with you!"

"See you're back to your old selves." commented the Keeper, as the twins grabbed his arms and proceeded to drag him away from their older brother.

"Aye," said Fred, adapting a solemn look and trying to copy Oliver's lit, "Our poor mother, she was merely over reacting. Must be the stress of the holidays."

"Yes, the poor dear. She must learn to relax."

"Oh, does she now?" replied Oliver, giving Percy a glance filled with mirth as the twins pulled him around the corner. "Now what is it that you wanted to discuss with me..."

Percy barely even noticed Oliver's disappearance as his thoughts had once again turned inward.

"Penelope" he thought out loud, barely paying attention to where he was walking. "What am I going to get you? It has to be perfect." Lost within himself, Percy didn't notice until it was too late.

"Oomph! What the–oh, pardon me, Thomas." Percy bent to help Dean pick up his package, but the younger boy didn't seem to notice as he grabbed his parcel, and continued past Percy without a second glance.

* * *

The package had finally come! As soon as Dean had gotten his Secret Santa, he had sent an owl to his mother, asking for advice. It had to be perfect, after all. 

Dean had looked in the Gladrags and had found absolutely nothing helpful, and had decided that perhaps a wizarding store wasn't the way to go. Besides, who would know women better than a woman herself?

He continued up the staircases until he reached the Fat Lady, mumbled the password (sugarsnaps) and bounded up to his room, where Ron and Harry were doing their Potions assignment, closed the curtains around his bed, and opened the package.

It was perfect. His mum had great taste. The outfit was not too dressy, perfect for a nice night (or day) out, and would go with her hair and eyes amazingly. Holding it up, it looked to be just her size, as well, and Dean was happy he remembered to send a picture along with his note. Hopefully she'd wear it if he asked her to the next Hogsmeade weekend, no, _when_ he asked her out.

Putting aside the clothes, Dean reached into the parcel to pull out the box, hoping his mother had found what he wanted. The part of the present that matched with his bit of parchment.

Dean looked at the box with a big grin on his face. _Perfect.

* * *

_

Harry looked up with a start when Dean slammed the door shut, almost ran to his bed, and closed the curtains.

"Wonder what got into his knickers." Ron said, looking amused at their roommate's antics.

"Whatever it is, it sure made him happy." replied Harry. He looked at his half-completed essay. "I need a break."

"Me, too. Want to go down to the kitchens and snag some snacks. I'm sure Dobby would be more than happy to make some for you." Ron put on a look of hopeless adoration. "Of course, Mr. Harry Potter! Anything for the Great Harry Potter! Can Dobby give him some snacks? Socks? Can Dobby take Mr. Harry Potter into the broom closet for a short snog–" Ron was cut off by the pillow flung at his head.

"How did you know about that!" asked Harry, with a mock look of horror on his face. "We were trying to keep it a secret!"

"Ok, mate, now you're getting a little too weird. Let's just go down." Ron got up and headed towards the door as Harry put his books back by his bed. As he started to follow Ron, Harry noticed a bit of parchment on the floor.

'Was that under his pillow?' he asked himself silently. 'That's a bit strange, to sleep with some parchment under your pillow. Unless...' Bending over to pick it up, Harry recognized it as the parchment Ron had pulled out of the hat.

'His Secret Santa!' Curiosity getting the best of him, Harry grabbed the paper and turned it over to see what had Ron so crazy about these past few days.

* * *

A/N sigh i don't really like this chapter, but it is needed.

now some people commented on how the fic should already be done because it is Christmas. I had originally planned the fic out to finish around mid January, which I know is way past Christmas but I figured it would take me about a month to complete and I started mid December. I am a bit behind schedule, but I promise that there will still be snow on the ground when this is completed!

This chapter i sa bit different from the others, so tell me if it's worse, better, or you're indifferent to a style change :-D

Click the little button on the bottom. It will inspire me to write.


	5. In Which Something is Revealed

A/N ok so I'm dreadfully behind updates, but life is hectic. I had midterms in jan and then, SATs and then APs, and well, I might have temporarily lost my notebook where I had put all my notes for this story. Plus this is the 4th time I'm writing this chapter. I hope it turns out okay, I wasn't too happy the first 3 times.

Anyway big thanks to all that reviewed: **longblacksatinlace, M'rika, x3 Ginny Weasley x3, Royal Tigress, ARandomPerson, Fizzing Whizbeez, deathstreet90, anna, NIKE Goddess of Victory, Kat-Potter, Madness Lover, Peace 7, Dillesa, truffletruffle01, I-am-invisible, ladyBlue Wolf, shadieladie, Celebwen Telcontar, SpAzZzZzAtTaCk, brittagirl, School-of-Rock 101, blackangelkitty, hollow 13, krazy-wit-a-k, Ketta dragontamer, MotherCrumpet, bananna15, imakeeper, Padfoot'smoon, care, Jeni, ronhermione4eva2314, tentenrox, KangaRoo526** and **Desert Fox.**

Thanks to AJ-Plays-With-Fyre for reviewing and reminding me to get off my lazy butt and write again.

Here's a recap (because I was gone for so long):

* * *

'_Was that under his pillow?' he asked himself silently. 'That's a bit strange, to sleep with some parchment under your pillow. Unless...' Bending over to pick it up, Harry recognized it as the parchment Ron had pulled out of the hat._

'_His Secret Santa!' Curiosity getting the best of him, Harry grabbed the paper and turned it over to see what had Ron so crazy about these past few days.

* * *

_

21 Days 'til Christmas

Ron's voice floated out from the doorway.

"Harry, mate, are you coming or not? Wouldn't want to keep Dobby waiting without his daily dose of Harry Potter." Harry hastily put the name back under the pillow and made for the door.

"Just because you enjoy being a voyeur to Dobby's, erm, _overenthusiastic_ greetings–" he said as they walked out of the common room and made their way down the stairs.

"Watch it! I am not a voyeur!" Ron exclaimed, pretending to be hurt by Harry's accusation.

"Sure, sure, I've seen the looks in the showers after Quidditch practice." Harry said with a knowing look. Ron sputtered, before turning to him with an evil grin.

"Yeah, you've caught me, I guess. I just can't help it when I see your pale body glistening with sweat, and the hot, steamy water runs over your smooth skin..." he continued with a dreamy sigh before his face became distraught

. "Harry I LOVE you! Please take me! Take me now!" Ron declared passionately grabbing the other boy's hand as Harry pretended to consider the proposition.

Unfortunately two Hufflepuff third years had been coming around the corner just as Ron had uttered the last sentence. It seems they had come up with the same idea to raid the kitchens, if the chocolate cake on their plates was any indication. Well, temporarily in their hands as the delicious desserts fell to the floor with a loud, squishy sounding glop.

The two boys jumped, unaware that someone had been watching their light hearted joking. The Hufflepuffs, however, did not seem to catch onto the joke part. . They stared at the pair in shock before hurriedly scurrying past them and out of sight. Ron and Harry shared an amused glance before bursting into laughter.

"Ron! Scaring the younger years yet _again_! What would Hermione say?" They continued to walk down corridor before arriving before the fruit-filled portrait.

"Probably something along the lines of 'you're a horrible excuse for a prefect'." Ron commented as he tickled the pear. The two walked into the kitchens and Harry braced himself for the hit that was sure to come.

"Oomph!" he said as he felt something small barrel into his legs.

"Mr. Harry Potter! And Wheezy! It is nice seeing yous again! Is Harry Potter wanting something! Can Dobby be getting anything!" the House Elf seemingly bounced in place, and Ron had to conceal a laugh behind a cough.

"Actually Dobby we were wondering if we could have a bit of a snack?" Harry said, looking down at the Elf.

"Yes, yes of course Mr Harry Potter can have anything he wants!" Dobby soon ran off and returned with an array of sweets, which they boys gratefully accepted as they sat down and began to dig in. Concentrating on food instead of conversation, Ron left Harry to his own thoughts.

Harry groaned in his head. He should have known. What else could possibly make Ron so strange lately? It all fit together. Oh Merlin, this was going to be awkward.

Harry continued to ponder as they finished up their snacks and started to walk out the door. Suddenly he stopped, causing Ron to barrel into him and fall to the floor.

Before they could so much as move however, a squeak was heard. The boys looked up to find the same Hufflepuffs staring at them, obviously on their way back to the kitchens to get more food now that they had recovered from their initial shock. Once again, they turned an almost ran off.

"Oh dear. There's going to be rumours tomorrow, that's for certain." Ron said as he got up and gave Harry a hand.

He snickered. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just I completely forgot! That Potions essay is due tomorrow! Why were we working on Transfiguration!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, "Snape will kill us!" The two hurried back up to the common room, hoping Hermione would be there to help them.

* * *

20 Days 'til Christmas

Monday had rolled along (as it always does), and turned out to be a dark, gloomy, day. Everybody, even Hermione, was having trouble getting into the frame of mind for work. Breakfast was a rather quiet affair, each too absorbed in their own thoughts–or their food, in Ron's case–to make any attempts at conversation. Harry and Ron trudged into Charms. They were both in crabby moods, having been up late finishing their Potions essays.

"Class, settle down, settle down. Open Achievements in Charming to page 141." squeaked Flitwick, taking his usual place on top of a stack of books. "Today we will be reviewing Substansive Charms. Can anyone tell me what they are?" As expected, Hermione's hand shot up, and only some of the Ravenclaws' followed. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"A Substansive Charm temporarily allows the essence of imagination to come into existence, or to hold substance." Hermione recited, sounding like a textbook, as usual.

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now who could tell me why would this be considered a rather difficult spell to cast-- Finnegan?" Hermione looked a little put out, but put her hand down to listen.

"Erm...because it's in the 5th year Charms textbook?" joked Seamus. A few giggles erupted around the room.

"No, not quite Mr. Finnegan, but nice try. How about Miss. Patil?"

"Difficult wand movement?" said Parvati

"No, no more difficult that what you encounter regularly in this class, but good guess. Mr Boot?"

"The amount of detail required to make a correct corporeal object is beyond what most people see in their imagination." said Terry Boot, looking a little unsure of his answer.

"Good, good–5 points to Ravenclaw. However, there is still one aspect you all have missed." At this statement, Hermione began to frantically wave her hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It is impossible for someone to cast the charm on themselves." Hermione noted, before continuing, "And few people are aware of another's fantasies enough as to allow them to cast it for another."Ron snickered at the word 'fantasies', and Hermione turned to give him a glare.

"Correct Miss Granger! Now, what is the Substansive Charm usually used for? Mr. Weasley?"

Ron, still laughing, looked up sheepishly.

"Erm...could you repeat the question?" This was met for a few titters from the class.

"In the Wizarding World, what is the Substansive Charm usually used for?" At this statement, Ron's eyes actually lighted up.

"On children, of course! Calms a crying baby down and gives the parents a rest."

"Good job Mr. Weasley! 5 points to Gryffindor. The reason it works so well on children is that their minds are not as highly developed yet, and often indistinct shapes make them happy. And that is the reason we still teach the charm today, for all you potential parents." At this, a few kids made a face, and the lesson continued as usual.

* * *

"So Harry, thinking about the potential of those Substansive Charms?" Seamus asked, sitting next to Harry and grabbing a sandwich. Harry looked up from his plate, and gave him a questioning look.

"Come on! 'Brings a person's fantasies to life.' I'm sure it doesn't work _just_ on children." Harry looked at him for a moment, before realization dawned on him.

"Think about it..." Seamus trailed off, a dreamy look on his face. Harry laughed and resumed his lunch.

* * *

The day passed the way it usually does. In potions Harry messed up his Babbling Beverage, causing Ron to babble ostensibly about muffins and his relation to them, though at one point he started talking about invisibility cloaks uncomfortably loudly in Snape's hearing. The only bright side of being docked 40 points was that Harry was excused to take Ron to the hospital wing to fix him up.

They walked in comfortable silence on the way to the common room, Ron's mouth shooting random sentences out every now and then. Harry stealed himself up for what he was about to ask.

"Ron?"

"Never tickle a sleeping sofa!--yeah, Harry?"

"So you like Hermione, huh?"

* * *

A/N And there you go! Finally a chapter. It's dreadfully short, i know but I hope some of you find it in your hearts to review me, even to yell at the immense delay. Unfortunately i still have SAT IIs, followed by ACTs, followed by Finals. But it all ends June 13th! I'll try to write some stuff in between, and NOT lose a notebook...

Birds of Morrigan

questions? comments? concerns? Click it!


End file.
